Um amor quase perfeito!
by bIa wEasLey MaLfoY
Summary: Acontece uma tragédia e a vida de Ginny Weasley muda COMPLETAMENTE..e um desafio faz com que ela se apaixone por Draco Malfoy.E esse amor é quase perfeito.CAP 8 ON
1. Prólogo e Cap1Maus Pressentimentos

**Um amor quase perfeito**

**Disclaimer**: nha..infelizmente,Draco e Ginny não me pertencem.Mas um dia eles vão ser,eu vou roubá-los...mhauhauarisada maléficabom...se vcs taum lendo uma fic de hp,vcs vaum saber quais me pertencem e quais naum!..e um GAH pela nossa ilustríssima fonte de idéias,querida criadora,merlin 2 da minha vida,J.K. Rowling:1,2,3 e GAAHHHHH

**Sinopse**:Bom...Acontece uma coisa com Ginny,e..bom..nhaaa..num vo bota sinopse naum!leia se vc quer saber!se naum eu vo te ki conta TUDO!

**N/A**:eu naum escrevo fics ke nem eu escrevo as paradezas adicionais,ok!Eu escrevu mais certinho!

**Prólogo e cap.1-Maus pressentimentos**

Mais um ano letivo começa...o quinto ano de Virginny Weasley.Voldemort está a solta...tentando destruir a tudo e a todos.Mas ele tem um alvo principal..este alvo é Harry Potter.Ginny levanta cuidadosamente para não acordar Mione,que dormia na cama ao seu lado.Eram 5 horas da manhã,1° de setembro.Sabia que não conseguiria voltar a dormir.Simplesmente entrou no banheiro,vestiu,escovou os dentes e desecu as escadas.Ficou sentada em uma poltrona da sala de estar,esperando..às 6:30,sua mãe também já encontrava-se no térreo:

_-Gi!O que aconteceu pra você já estar acordada,minha flor?_

_-Nada,mãe.Só não tinha mais sono.Estou faminta,quer ajuda para preparar o café?_

_-Se não for incomodo..._

Assim as duas,Ginny e Molly,prepararam o café da manhã.Aos poucos,os moradores e hóspedes da casa foram acordando,descendo e reunindo-se a mesa.Depois de tomarem café,foram direto à plataforma 9¹/².Chegando no trem de Hogwarts,Ginny encontrou seus melhores amigos,Gabriel Chealsea e Guta Lorien.Ambos estavam ingressando no quinto ano da Grifinória,como ela.Entrou em uma cabine vazia com eles.Logo Guta,a mais tagarela dos três,começou a falar:

_-Ai Gi!Que carinha é essa,menina!Parece que o café da manhã não te fez bem!_

_-Não é nada Guta..mas sei lá...'tô com um pressentimento ruim..quer dizer..horrível.._

_-Ai garota!Deixa de ser paranóica!_

_-Mas que tipo de pressentimento é esse?É sobre quem?-pergunto Gabriel,muito assustado-_

_-Não sei,Gab..acho que sei lá..ai..eu 'tô tonta.._

_-Gi!Meu Merlin!Acorda!_

_-Putz,Gab,ela desmaiou!_

_-Vamos chamar um monitor!Não,vamos chamar Ron..ai peraí,Ron é um monitor!_

_-Calma,Gab!Ela 'tá acordando!Gi,olha pra mim,é a Guta,sua amiga,Gi!_

_-Ron...vai..corre..o Ron..socorre ele..o Harry..e a Mione..corre Guta._

_-Ah não!Ela desmaiou de novo!_

_-Não escutou o que ela disse,Guta.Anda!Corre lá!Vai ver como eles estão que eu cuido dela!_

Quando Ginny acordou,estava na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts.Gab e Guta estavam sentados no lado de sua cama.Ela podia escutar uma mulher soluçando muito proxíma a ela.

_-Gi-começou Guta-nós temos uma notícia para te dar..._

**N/A**:e...vou dexa vcs curiosos!;pp!ok..vamo faze um eskeminha... 7 reviews até sexta e eu atualizo. Capitulo 2 tah foda! E quanto mais reviews mais cedo eu vo atualiza! entao, DEIXEM REVIEWS!

**Participação especial da bRuNagRaNgeR**: brunynha invadindo pra dize q tah mto massa essa fic migaa! bjuXxX! ;diretamente da casa da bia


	2. Lágrimas e lembranças

**Cap 2-Lágrimas e Lembranças**

Disclaimer:Ahn..Draco e Ginny naum me pertencem e... amore da mihna vida,Tia Jô Katelini Rowling,obrigada por nos dar idéias taum fantasticamente fantasticas..e a mesma baboseira do outro disclaimer..

**N/A:LEIAM COM ATENÇÃO:**

Bom..no outro cap.,esqueci de dize que Gabriel Chelsea,eh na realidade Gabriel Silva,meu miguxo ke eu amo muito...e Guta Lorien é Guta Kretschemeré assim amiga,minha amiga linda,maravilhosa,perfeita e convencidasó pq ela PODE,que me introduziu nesse mundo taaaaaum maravilhoso das fics e das DG's..e me fez ver Drakinhu com outros olhos,neh?De ódio dele,viro paxaaaaum!E,por sua causa,aconteceu a mesma coisa com o Mr. Potter..qué dize..o inverso,neh fofa?De amor viro ÓDIO,REPULSA,ASCO...blehhh..melhora logo dessa gripinha e febrizinha e tudo isso ke tu tah,tah bom xero?

AHHHHHHH...o profile da guta aki no eh: e o Silva(Gab) eh soh leitor,num tem profile aki naum

**Respostas das reviews la embaixooo**

**Cap-2**

_-O que aconteceu?Pelo amor de Merlin,quem aqui gostaria de fazer o favor de me contar?_

_-Poxa,Gi..eles..eles se foram..é isso...-choramingou Guta-_

_-Eles quem?Que cara de enterro é essa,Guta?Até parece que alguém morreu!Gab,me explica,por favor?_

_-Foi isso,Gi!O Harry,a Mione..e o Ron também.._

_-PORRA!ME FALEM!O QUE ACONTECEU COM ELES?_

_-Poxa Gi!Era verdade!Você-sabe-quem mandou comensais pro trem!Os comensais mataram eles!-berrou Guta,ficando fora do controle-_

Ginny sentiu o chão tremer,até que a ficha caiu,e o chão desabou de vez..seu irmão,o amor de sua vida e uma das sua melhores amigas estavam mortos?IMPOSSÍVEL!

_-Ai Guta!Que brincadeirinha sem graça!Gab,fala,o quê aconteceu?_

_-Foi isso,Gi.._

_-Vai lá ver sua mãe,ela 'tá bem mal._

Só agora ginny tinha percebido que a mulher que estava chorando era a sua mãe,sobre o corpo dos três.

Mas Ginny não queria sentir aquilo..ela só queria dormir e esquecer tudo.Gab chamou Madame Pomfrey,que ficou encarregada de uma boa Poção de Sono.

Ginny dormiu 1 semana inteira.Assim que acordava,tomava outra poção do sono.Mas depois de 1 semana assim,ela tinha que voltar a viver.Afinal,a vida tinha acabado pra eles,mas ela continuava viva..Ginny foi indo,vivendo sem vontade,até já conseguir suportar mais a dor.Sua mãe estava igual ou pior,a dor dela aumentava a cada dia.Todas as noites Ginny chorava a morte dos três.Não compareceu na homenagem aos três que foi feita em Hogwarts também.Esquecer.Foi o que ela tentou fazer.Simplesmente apagar da memória que ela conheceu Harry Potter e Hermione Granger.Fingir que,felizmente,ela não tinha mais um irmão.Mas apagar lembranças não era tão fácil assim.Porém,aquilo era necessário.Pelo menos eles tinham levado 4 comensais junto!Avery,Crabbe Pai,Goyle Pai e Belatriz Lestrange.Sirius havia meio que enlouquecido.Havia morrido para matar Lucius Malfoy e Voldemort.E conseguiu.Morreu,mas levou junto Voldemort e Malfoy Pai.E assim..Ginny foi levando a vida..Mas o que ela jamais imaginaria,e isso iria mudar sua vida completamente,completamente MESMO,é que,agora,depois do ocorrido...

**N/A:**Continua no próximo cap.huahauhauahuahua!vão ficar curiosos..NÃO CONTO!esperem pelo próximo e reviews,please!Lembrem-se,quanto maior o número de reviews,mais rápido o cap. novo chega!..vamos usar o mesmo eskema do cap. passado,7 reviews e eu atualizo até segunda?É que domingo ou vo ta de viagem..boa viagem pra kem vai viaja,bom find,bom dia,boa tarde e boa noite e...bjokitas sonsenórias

**Repostas das reviews:**

**gutinha:**gutaaaaaa,meu amore,minha linda,mihna perfeita,minha minina convencida ke eu amo de paxaaaaum...nha,sim vc eh uma legitima GRIFINÓRIA..vai ter que deixar de lado sua sonserinidade,pelo menos nas minhas fics..hauhaua..tu sabe,neh...qdo eu começei a escreve a fic,vc já tava doentinha,meio grifinória..dai...eu me influenciei,neh!ahuahau.GAHH pra vc tambémninguem entendeu naaaadadancinha dos pompons e dancinha dos pulins pulin pra cá,pulin pra lá

**nani:**mamaaaaaaiiiinnnnnn..nhaaaa..meu xeroooooo!precisa dize ki ti amo,linda?nao,neh?poisé minina...vc ainda vai entra aki,viu?num precisa fika enciumada..nha..te ciume pq a guta sabe o final e vc naum,ke koisa feia!..uhm..já que vc diz que tá divertosa...eu acredito!;pppcomo diz a guta,essa carinha;pVICIA

**Ana Bya Potter:**Bom..to atualizando!E que bom que vc gostou da fic!Agora vc já sabe o que a Gina tem,ké dize,se vc leu ali em cima,vc sabe!Espero que vc continue lendo e continue gostando!;pp

**Vane Kawaii:**Nha..curiosidade sua matada!pronto!uhm..brigada..soh num fala muito assim cmg,ke eu entro em crise malfoy(crise de se axismo)

* * *

**5ilv** :É claro neh lindo!Com vc,num tem erro meeeesmo...ti amoo minino,sua amizade eh mto importante pra mim,viu?E pode dexa que eu to continuando beem assim!

**Little Angel:**Pronto!Atualizei mais cedo do que vc esperava,neh?É num dá pra perceber muita coisa do romance agora,mas esse começo é fundamental!

**Laura Black Malfoy:**Bom dona laura..ai esta...eh,os cap.saum pequenos,mas as doses menores dao mais vontade de continuar!ahuahaudando uma di minina estrategica..e pode dexa,ja to indo deixar reviewzinha na sua fic,ok?E sim..eu sou uma ótima chantagista..o.O


	3. Cap 3O quê Mas ele é um Malfoy!

**Disclaimer:**É gente..rapadura é doce mais num é mole naum...e como diz a Laura Black Malfoy...o draco eh da tia joana kateline,mas o tom felton naaauuumm!(momento laura bm acabado)...eh..o tom felton num eh da tia joana kateline...nem da warner..sabe pq?pq ele é MEOOOO!

Ginnyzita tb naum me pertence...e GRAÇAS A MERLIN,o trio babakiçe,que eu fiz questão de matar já no prólogo,tb naum...nem tiozinho dumbie..nem tiozinho voldie..nem tia mékigoninha..nem...nha...até agora,mesmo eh o Gab,a Guta e...naaaaauuuuuummmmm!tio voldinho naum,ele eh me00 -tendo um atake de choro-

Respira...inspira-tenho ke manter a minha pose-afinal...eu sou linda,perfeita,maravilhosa e-crise malfoy acabando-ahhh..e eu sou muito guta,neh fofa?-crise malfoy acabada- -disclaimer acabado- -morre-

**N/A**:Uhn...-ressucita-Esse cap. foi feito beeeim as pressas,mais ta maiorzinho,pelo menos eu tentei fazer maior...e eu tenho ke arranjar uma beta,tem muuuitos erros de português aki..naum nas minhas N/A,nem nos disclaimers ou respostas das reviews,soh na fic em si mesmo...pq no resto eu gosto di dexa assim tudu errado,mais tudu a minha cara!

**Cap. 3-O quê?Mas ele é um Malfoy!**

Ginny ainda não tinha dado conta de que,agora,ela era a última Weasley de hogwarts..o Potter lindão(N/A:Autora pensando: O testa rachada feioso de óculos de tartaruga..blehh) tinha ido pro céu..a Granger,a sangue-ruim mais odiada pela sonserina,também tinha tido o mesmo destino..e só sobrara ela para ser infernizada,apunhalada e humilhada..É..aquilo ia dar m-rda..

Pois não demorou muito tempo,até que tudo começou..eles já estavam no segundo mês de aula..Ginny já tinha superado o trauma,já não chorava tanto,já estava aprendendo a administrar a dor.Um certo dia..depois do café da manhã,ela ia(acompanhada de Gab e Guta,como sempre)para as estufas,quando um certo sonserino de cabelos loiro-platinados e olhos azuis-acinzentados que mudavam de cor de acordo com seu estado emocional,lindo e digamos-pensou Ginny ,completamente apoiada pela autora-..gostoso..era isso que definia Draco Malfoy..Bom..chega de exaltar o lindinho,quer dizer,o loirinho,e vamos ao que ele falou:

Olá Weasley..sabe..você até que seria bem lindinha se não estivesse com essa cara emburrada desde que o "eu tenho a testa rachada Potter" morreu..pense bem..agora ele está lá no céu,com os anjinhos e o padrinho dele que ele "amava" tanto..e também o seu querido irmãozinho..e a sangue-ruim da Granger..ela deveria ter morrido na época que a Câmara Secreta foi aberta da última vez!E aliás..

Draco foi interrompido por 5 dedinhos e um palma,que juntos formavam a mão de Ginny,na velocidade da luz,indo bem na cara dele,deixando 5 marquinhas bem vermelhas,da cor dos cabelos de Gi.

_-Olha Malfoy!Agora você pode ter a esperança de quê essas marcas fiquem verdes!Vão combinar muito bem com você e com as suas vestes sonserinas..pena que depois elas vão virar roxas.._

_-Um Malfoy jamais terá esperança.Um Malfoy jamais terá um bom sentimento..escreva isso,Virginny,MALFOYS NÃO AMAM!-berrou Malfoy,deixando seu tom de voz arrastado na mochila-_

_-Pois eu tenho certeza que um dia,alguma mocinha vai derreter seu coração de gelo Malfoy.E assim que isso acontecer,me avise,pra nós terminarmos essa conversa.Me recuso a continuar falando com um Malfoy mimado e arrogante,que ainda por cima acha que tem o direito de me chamar pelo primeiro nome!_

_-No dia que você me vir assim,chame o Ministério,pois é um seqüestro!_

_-Pois eu aposto tudo o que eu tenho que eu consigo fazer você se apaixonar por alguém!_

_-Mas..só tudo que você tem?Mas você não tem nada!ai!_

_-Escreva o que eu estou dizendo Malfoy!Quando eu quero algo,eu consigo._

_-Então 'tá!Tá apostado!_

_-Você vai perder essa rapidinho Malfoy..hahaha!_

Ginny saiu deixando um loiro lindo e sonserino no meio do corredor..

_-Ahhhh..Mas ele vai perder essa-Ginny ia berrando assim que encontrou Guta e Gab-_

_-Perder o que,Gi?_

_-Unf..Malfoy..pessoas,vocês TEMKI me ajudar(N/A:desculpa,mas eu TINHAKI bota esse TEMKI)_

_-Bom,se a gente souber ajudar em que,nós pensamos no seu caso,chero!(N/A:chero é sinônimo de querida,fofa,amore,uhn..é um apelidinho carinhoso)_

_-..Eu apostei com o Malfoy que eu conseguiria fazer ele se apaixonar DE VERDADE MESMO por alguém..isso é quase impossível..mas..eu apostei.._

_-O que você 'tá pensando em fazer Gi?Eu sou sua melhor amiga,não me faça de cobaia!EU NÃO QUERO UM MALFOY APAIXONADO POR MIM!_

_-E tem otra,eu e a Guta estamos juntos..-Gab,falou..muito timidamente-_

_-Que bom que vocês me contaram..olha..sinceramente...Guta..É ÓBÓVIO que eu não vou te usar..mas preciso arranjar alguém.._

_-Uhn..Gi..Por que você não faz ele se apaixonar por você..olha..eh..ahr..uhn-Guta ficou meia hora enrolando assim-aiiii!Poxa..admite que você acha ele o loiro mais gostoso da face da Terra!_

_-AAAFFFFII!Só o que me faltava Gutaaa!Tudo bem,ele é..mas ele é mimado e..arrogante e...tolo e!aiiii!NÃO DÁ!_

_-E vai fazer o que?Perder a aposta?_

NÃO!Tudo menos isso..perder a aposta?NUNCA!

_-Então?Encara o Malfoy?_

_-(Ginny tomou toda o ar e falou,muito determinada)..._Uhn..vou falar a decisão dela só no próximo cap...

**N/A**..Bom..tentando atender os pedidos dos meu reviewadores..o cap. ta maiorzinho..eu tentei,mas..eu gosto de caps. curtos..dao mais vontade de ler..nhaaaaa

..sem vontade de escrever no N/A..só vou dizer que..agora vai ter muuuuita mais action D/G..e agora..as **respostas das reviews:**

**Nani**-mamain que eu amo muito..uhm!e minina CIUMENTA!uhn..qdo eu te escolhi como main de mintirinha,eu esperava ke vc num tivesse ciumes!..uhm..tb te amo!Continua lendo e reviewando!SsS

**bRuNa**-nha-essa minina é a minha melhor amiga desdo pré,neh?poxa minina!eu sei que você é burra,não precisa espalha..lalalala..uhn..pode dexa ke eu ligo..eu ligo pra kualker coisa..alias..vc tb!me ligo ateh pra fala ke o greg tinha cortado o kbelo!eh vontade de gasta telefone neh...uhn..dexa eu pensa..eh!axo ke eu tb ti amo!ahuaha! TE AMO MTO MTO MTO MTO..uhn!pego a mania du meu nhaaaa!hauahua!tava em urussanga /..festinha melô..drog..ODEIO perde festaaa

**Laura Black Malfoy**-É..um desses também me consolaria MUUUUUUIITO bem.huahuahau!claro,continuo lendo a sua!bj0o0Ss

**Dani**-oie fofaaa!eh..eu sei ke eu sow phodosa-nhaiiiii! crises malfoy aki nu naum,neh dona Bia Weasley Malfoy!brigadaum amore..tb te adoro muitaum,viu minina?

**Nandinha Malfoy**-Ah!que bom ke vc tah gostando!continue lendo,viu?brigadaum!

**Luiza Black**-oee lu!Nha a sua fic tb ta muito manera,viu?bj0s..e eu tentei aumenta um pokinhu,aos poucos essa deficiencia vai pasar!hauahuaha!

**Dark Angel Malfoy**-uhn..vc num foi cruel!Eles morreram DOLOROSAMENTE!só que..como a fic é da Ginny e do Draco,eu não ia fica botando muitos detalhes,o importante é que eles MORRRERAM!bj00s e continue lendo!brigadU!

**5ilv** :minino ke eu amo e ke naum vai me abandona!miguxooo!te adoro!chealsea?naum era o c.D.u?hauhaua!bj00

**Guta** -uhn..precisa dize ke eu te amo,e precisa dize ke eu ficaria 2 semanas sem atualizar soh pra vc melhorar?Então pessoas,mandem anticorpos pra Guta se vcs querem que ela melhore e sai do nebulizador!NÃO VO DEXA VC SÊ INTERNADA NU HOSPITAL!(doando todos os meus anticorpos pra vc)TE AMO MTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!GAHHHHHHHHHH!bz0 bz0 bz0


	4. O plano em ação

**Disclaimer:**Bom..nada aqui me pertence a não ser Gab,Guta e a idéia e a fic..o resto é da Tia Joana Kateline Rowla ,okey?Brigadaum titia!

**Cap. 4 – O plano em ação**

_-Eu encaro o Malfoy!_

_- O queee?_

_-É isso! Eu encaro o Malfoy!_

_-Okey! Então nós vamos bolar um plano super meticuloso.. vai ser só uma brincadeirinha, não?_

_-Claro! Ou você acha que eu quero o Malfoy apaixonado por mim, ou melhor, futuramente eu vou ter que chamá-lo de Draco, ou pior, DRAKINHO!kkkkkkk!_

_-Isso vai ser muito divertido -Gab admitiu_

_-E vocês, como estão?_

_-Eu e o Gab, a gente 'tá bem! 'Ta feliz! 'Tá juntinhu, né morre?_

_-eh! Gab abraçou Guta de lado e os três saíram para as masmorras, sala de poções_

Eles foram tramando_- ..uhn..eu acho que o Malfoy gosta de buldogues! Ele vive junto com a Parkinson! -falou Guta-_

_-Naam! Ele odeia ela! -Gab contrariou-a-_

_-Gente! Vamos falar sério! oh! Eu acho que ele gosta de garotas loiras, de olhos azuis, altas,magras e bonitas._

_-Que grande conclusão, Ginny!Era pra gente fala sério, não era?_

_-Eu sei como a gente pode conseguir isso..._

_-Como?_

Eles tinham chegado as masmorras, e como Prof. Snape na cola dos três tagarelas, ela não poderia contar nada, mas foi tramando quietinha..

Depois de aula ter terminado, e o seu plano também, ela grudou nos dois e foi contando:

_-Bom, eu sei um feitiço pra trocar a cor dos cabelos. Meus olhos já são azuis ..eu sou alta e magra ..e as sardas.. nada que um pouco de base não resolva(N/A: Os olhos da Bonnie são azuis, os da Ginny não, mas eu fiz como se sim)_

_-O que é base? -perguntou Guta-_

_-Ah, meu pai me disse que é um artigo trouxa que serve para unificar a cor da pele em um só tom, e dar um efeito aveludado._

_-Me traz um desses?_

_-Vou tentar, mas enquanto isso eu te empresto!_

_-'Tá, continua!-interrompeu GB-_

_-Bom.. eu posso ser simpaticíssima com ele, jogar todo o meu charme, até que ele me ame MUITO. Pronto, invento uma historinha e faço ela ou eu, que seja, sumir da vida dele. Aposta ganha!_

_-Você é uma gênia! Nossa, você quase me superou! -disse Guta, falando sério!-_

_-Guta, não começa ater essas suas "crises Malfoy" ,já não basta eu ter que aturá-lo a partir de agora, se achando o tempo todo!_

_-Okey fofa! Eu vou tentar ser mais modesta, mas é difícil, eu sou perfeita demais!_

_-Calma Guuuu! Eu te amo! -Gab falou ,só pra ela ficar quietinha!-_

_-ahuaauha! ai ai! Amanhã vou botar meu plano em ação!_

No dia seguinte, Ginny acordou, sem saber porque, muito feliz. Espantou os pensamentos de que conquistar Malfoy lhe alegrava..

Ela fez algumas modificações em si. Quando terminou, se olhou no espelho e se sentiu..linda,maravilhosa,gostosa..me0 Merlin, a convivência exagerada com Guta e a cogitação de conviver com Malfoy estavam lhe fazendo mal!

Estava loira, olhos azuis, bumbum e busto modelados perfeitamente na medida, cinturinha se encaixando, nenhuma sarda. Sim, ela agora PODIA se achar ..desceu, procurando Malfoy. Quando achou-o, murmurou um feitiço bem escondidinha, enquanto passava pelo lado dele, fazendo todos os seus livros caírem no chão. Ela se apressou e foi dizendo:

_-Meu Merlin, me desculpe, não foi a intenção, acho que perdi o equilíbrio._

_-Tudo bem, disse ele, enquanto era ajudado por Ginny a recolher seus livros -. Quando os dois se levantaram ela falou:_

_-Ashley Horney, Ravenclaw, sexto ano, prazer! -Ela disse, estendendo a mão, com o seu melhor sorriso estampado-_

_-Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, sexto ano, o prazer é todo meu; ele disse, com um sorrisinho bobo, babão, mas(como ele conseguia isso)sexy ao mesmo tempo! Como?_

_-Você é Draco Malfoy? Nossa! Que honra.. que tudo -Ela falou, fazendo uma carinha de como se estivesse achando ele a coisa mais gostosa do mundo.. na realidade, ela estava achando mesmo-_

_-Srta. Ashley, desculpe-me, Srta. Horney, eh.. eu nunca tinha visto você por aqui, quer dizer, em Hogwarts -Ele falou completamente BOBO com a beleza da menina, se atrapalhando, mas conseguia ser sexy ao mesmo tempo ,sensual com aquele jeitinho.. aarreee!_

_-Ah, sou uma aluna de intercâmbio, só cheguei aqui este ano! Eu venho de uma família irlandesa, e estudava no CBI Iaslye(N/A:CBI é a sigla de Colégio Bruxo Irlandês),você já deve ter escutado sobre este colégio, estou certa?_

_-Claro, sim, uma ótima escola, uma ótima escola. Draco ficou abrindo e fechando a boca, sem palavras, diante da beleza de Ginny._

_-Nossa, perdi a minha primeira aula! Acho que você também, não?_

_-Ah! Sim, claro! Mas agora que já perdemos a aula, podemos conversar aqui até a segunda sineta tocar, não?_

_-Não, a professora McGonagall ia dar matéria nova hoje, com certeza ainda me deixa entrar!_

_-É, Professora McGonagall também me deixará entrar, com certeza!_

_-Vocês tem aula com a Ravenclaw agora? -Ginny falou, assutadíssima!_

_-Não, não, infelizmente, apenas na quarta temos aula de Adivinhação com Ravenclaw.. eu troquei os nomes.. e aliás, Snape não vai mais me deixar entrar.._

_-Preciso ir, mas espero te encontrar sempre, viu? Vou te mandar uma coruja! -Ginny falou se inclinando a ele e fechando os olhos, como se fosse beijá-lo, mas quando suas bocas estavam a milímetros de distância, ela seguiu para a sua bochecha, quase em seu ouvido, lhe deu um beijo onde quase não encostou os lábios em sua face e murmuro um tchauzinho ao pé do ouvido. -Ela sabia que tinha deixado um loirinho sexy no corredor com gostinho de quero mais_.

Ginny definitivamente, perdeu aquela aula, mas tinha ganhado o dia, ela já tinha lançado sua primeira cartada.. agora ela precisava bolar o segundo dia, e em pouquíssimo tempo, teria Malfoy caidinho por ela. Aquilo ia ser muito mais fácil do que ela imaginava.. Desfez todos os feitiços que tinha feito no corpo e seguiu para a biblioteca para esperar o segundo sinal e ir planejando seu próximo ataque.

**N/A**:O cap. tá maior?Eu cronometrei o tempo de leitura e deu 4 min. e 13 segundos, que significa um capítulo médio.Ou eu botava dois dias de ação em um cap.,ou eu fazia um cap. médio!Então eu fiz o cap. Médio!bjundas sonsenórias e aí vão as **respostas das reviews:**

**Luh Black**:Nha Lú!Num precisa mi bater!Ess daí ta pro seu tamanho?hauhauahauha!bjinhus!postei beim rapidinhu,ve0?ah.. ki malx ke a beija sapo ta em hiatus / eh uma boa historia,continue com ela!

**c.D.u.5iLv:** gabbbbb!minino!Você eh um semi-protagonista!Viu como você tá fofo,apaixonadoooo!Gab e Guta,ke casal mais ti lindo!

**Myla Kane Malfoy:** Okey,primero problema resolvido,o cap. Ta beeeim maiorzinhu.Segundo problema..vc num falo nada com nada!Meo merlin,minha filha,se a fic eh uma DG, pq o trio naum pode morre?afiiiiiiiii..ke coisa tola!pp já te emailoei sobre isso,espero que da proxima vez fala coisa com coisa!

**Laura Black Malfoy:** weeee! Achei mais uma person ke tem crises Malfoy(crises de se axismo)Agora eu posso escutar as crises Malfoy da Guta,da Laura e da Bia.ops..e de Mim,merlin!A tua fic tb ta otima,ve0?

**Nani:**Mamain!Num kero te troca nem te dexa!Num eh issu!hauhauau!te amu!fanfikera eu so,agora talentosa?axo ke daí já eh puxasakismo de main msmo!bjundass

**Dani:** Eh o Malfoy eh lindaum msm..ai ta mto melhor o 4 em relaçaum as otros neh?eu axei,pelo menos!bjinhus,tbm txidolu de muitaum demais da conta

**Vane: **Nhaaa!eu num to violenta!eu to certa,akeles tres saum uns inojadoo..xiii..ainda vai da muuito rolo ateh essa confusaum termina!

**Guta:**Mininaaaa!não se importava não?nha..agora já foi!hauhauaha!dps eu te passo o msn do gab! bjokinhas minina perfeita e gutosa(esse apelido lembra o teu pedido de casamento pra si mesma!)ki eu amo de paxaum!

**N/A:**Agora minha bunda já ta doida de fika o dia intero sentada escrevendo!fuiii


	5. Quem é o caçador Quem é a caça?

**Cap 5.**

**Quem é o caçador?Quem é a caça?**

**Disclaimer:**Nada aqui me pertence,a não ser Gab,Guta e a idéia...MEO MERLIN,QUE DISCLAIMER MAIS SERIO!tah tah tah...e tudu da tia Joana Katelina Rowla..

**D**epois daquele maravilhoso e bem-sucedido ataque,Ginny ficou 2 dias sem fazer o sonserino ter notícias de Ashley Horney.Mas foi quando ele já não tinha mais nenhuma esperança de receber uma coruja da esplendorosa garota que uma bela coruja amarela clara de olhos azuis cutucou a janela do salão comunal da sonserina.

(**N/A/ENORME**:bom..agora teremos nossa primeira visão de Draco..como a fic eh uma DG Ginny, e naum uma DG Draco,a Ginny vai ter a visão de tudo,mas em algumas poukíssimas vezes o Draco vai aparecer sem Ginny..qdo isto ocorrer eles serão separados por uma barrinha escrita DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGD,ok?)

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG 

..Impossível..Ela não vai me mandar a carta..Já se passaram 2 dias!Esqueceu de mim, completamente..Por quê eu não faço o mesmo?- Não dava...Aquela loira linda estava atormentando seus sentidos.

_-Que barulho é esse?_ - Se perguntou ele, e olhando para a janela, pensou - _"Uma coruja..."_

A coruja trazia uma carta bastante extensa.Draco retirou a carta da perna da coruja,que ficou esperando ele ler e responder.Eis a carta:

_Draco(posso chamá-lo assim?),_

_Pensei bastante no nosso esbarrão e acho que você também,não?Bom,isso parece ser convencimento,mas não é,é certeza minha que você também ficou balançado.(Draco pensou - "Como ela adivinhou?")_

Eu sei que toda a Hogwarts baba por você e eu sou apenas uma novata de intercâmbio,uma irlandesinha um pouco convencida demais da conta..Maaaaas..Eu queria muito te conhecer melhor,ver se você realmente é aquele Draco metido a besta,arrogante e mimado que todos falam,ou se por trás dessa máscara de superior existe alguém amigo e sensível.Meu Merlin do céu!Eu falo tudo errado mesmo!Eu não estou querendo te chamar de menino sensível,frágil e homosexual,mas sim uma pessoa decente,amigável,diferente dos seus pais,que já dilaceraram tantas vidas,já acabaram com tantas famílias,etc etc etc...Ai!Esquece o que eu falei sobre os seus pais,eu não quis te ofender,quer dizer,eu não quis dizer que você era igual a eles,quer dizer,eu não quis ofendê-los..Eh..Uhn...Ahhrr..Esquece,escrevi besteira!

_Ai,porque você me deixa boba?Nojento!Não era pra eu me embasbacar escrevendo pra você!E também não era pra eu estar te escrevendo e aiiiiii!Você me deixa confusaaa!_

_Mas se um loiro lindo e gostoso, de olhos azuis, perfeito aparecesse pra você, não irias ficar assim bobo?Não, não irias..Se você não é homossexual pelo menos, não.Mas se uma loira linda e gostosa, de olhos azuis, perfeita, aparecesse pra você, não irias ficar bobo?A resposta é sim, porque eu apareci e você ficou bobo..Hehe..Você de ve estar pensando: "Ai, como ela se acha!".Mais é quase impossível não se achar quando um gato desses da bola pra mim..AIII!Eu vou parar de exaltar seu ego, que já é suficientemente grande, não?_

_Bom..Eu sei que o certo era você fazer isso, mas como eu prometi mandar a carta, eu vou ser obrigada a te convidar para Hogsmeade..Quer ir pra Hogsmeade comigo no sábado?Me mande uma resposta e eu quero ela bem rápido!_

_Beijos,_

_Ashley_

Ele estava bobo com aquilo,uma carta da sua nova paixão.Pegou uma pena de faisão que tinha ganhado de sua madrinha, Belatrix Lestrange, e escreveu num pedaço da carta que estava em branco:

_Claro que eu topo ir para Hogsmeade, assim, tão bem acompanhado!Mas eu quero te ver antes, me encontre hoje na Sala Precisa, não aceito não como resposta, okey?_

_Beijos,_

_Draco_

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG 

Weeeeeee!Sim sim sim!Ela ia com Draco para Hogsmeade e ia encontrá-lo hoje ainda!Ginny estava completamente feliz e...(ops..autora se botando no lugar de Ginny.)Ginny parecia excitada com a idéia, nada mais, nada menos.Pensou.."Hoje eu vou deixar minhas intenções para com ele mais claras.."

Ginny foi correndo contar TUDO e mais um pouco para Gab e Guta, que estavam um pouco que deixando ela de lado..¬¬ É..Como agora eles viviam juntos, agarradinhos e tals e ela andava meio que sozinha, pensando no seu plano.

Quando as aulas terminaram, Ginny foi para a biblioteca e adivinha quem ela encontrou lá, completamente excitado e falando sozinho, quer dizer, fingindo que os livros eram alguém?DRACO MALFOY!Sim, ele ia fazer alguma coisa naquela sala..Será que ela deveria provocá-lo?A resposta foi sim e ela foi.

_-Olá Sr. Malfoy!Descobriu que os livros são bons amigos?Ou você está falando sozinho mesmo?_

_-Weasley, isso não é da sua conta!E se eu falo sozinho ou não o problema é meu!_

_-Ahhhh!Ficou nervosinho, cara?Eu não sabia que doninhas albinas também davam chiliques!_

_-Cale a sua boca suja, Weasley.Você não passa de uma pobretona aliada de sangue-ruins!Não se meta!_

_-Meça as palavras comigo Malfoy!Você não sabe com quem você está brincando._

_-Protego!-Ginny gritou, vendo Malfoy tirar a varinha._

_-Furnúnkulus!_

O feitiço virou contra Malfoy e ele desviou muito bem, provando ter um ótimo reflexo.

_-Não foi dessa vez que eu te peguei, Malfoy.Mas é bom você ficar de olhos abertos._

Ginny saiu dali, sem saber porque tinha feito aquilo..Mas ela tinha feito..Ai!Como ela era besta!Mas agora já havia feito.."Ginny, esqueça isso garota!" - pensou ela, indo jantar e quando eram 8 horas ela tomou um banho, fez as modificações e partiu para a Sala Precisa.

Chegando lá,Ginny ou Ashley, sei lá, se deparou com um Draco extremamente charmoso.Ele estava normal, completamente normal, mas ela via nele agora um charme antes desconhecido.Ele lançou para ele um olhar extremamente sexy e foi ao seu encontro.Os dois estavam tão hipnotizados que foi inevitável o contato de seus lábios.Ginny simplesmente saiu fora de órbita ao sentir a língua quente de Draco explorando a sua boca e se deixou levar.Quando, depois de algum tempo, eles se separaram, Draco só conseguiu falar:

_Como que te vendo uma ou duas vezes, e lendo uma carta sua e poucos minutos de convivência podem me fazer te amar tanto?_

_-Você um Malfoy!Malfoys sabem amar?_

_-Sabem..Aliás...Sabem muito bem!_

Draco beijou Ginny novamente e ela só conseguiu pensar se Draco amava a pessoa que Ashley era, a beleza de Ashley, ou se ele estava blefando só para conquistar a garota.Mas logo se deixou levar novamente e só conseguiu murmurar um adeus apressado a Draco quando já eram meia-noite, deixando-o na Sala Precisa, que tinha um sofá branco sem estampas e um perfume extremamente doce, com alguns cupidos caindo do nada de vez em quando.

Deitou em sua cama e pensou.."Espera aí um segundinho!Eu era para ser a caçadora, e não a caça!".Ficou pensando deitada até que a noite lhe embalou, fazendo-a adormecer.

**N/A**:GENTIIIIIIIIII!TO MTO FELIZ COM O NÚMERO DE REVIEWS!Noosaa!Decidi fazê mais um cap. com ação DG,já que o outro rendeu tantas reviews!Continuem assim e me façam mais feliz ainda!

OBS:Descobri que dessa minha cabeça só a história só sai em pedacinhos pekenininhus..NAUM CONSIGO FAZE MEGA-CAPÍTULOS!bah..num sai nem cap. médio!tah..esse num tá minúsculo,tá pekeno..e...SIM SIM SIM!Esse é **o PRIMEIRO CAP. BETADO DA FIC**!PALMAS PRA **LUH BLACK**!plac plac plac!

Agora as **respostas das reviews:**

**BzalunGa: **Nem vem miinna!U DRACO EH MEU,MEU E MEU!;pp!Que bom que vc ta gostando da fic,bjokitas sonserinas

**ANiTa JoyCe BeLiCe:** Nha...eh pekeno..e vai continuar pekeno..EU NAUM CONSIGOOOO!Ke bom ke vc gosto!bejobejobejobejobejo pra vc tbm!

**Gutosa: **Nha moxaaaa!linda,perfeita,maravilhosa,fofa,minha deusaaaaa!bjones pra vc...surpresinha no final da pag. pra vc...

**Dani: **Atendi a sua vontade..pronto...cena de bejo eh tudoooo!hsuhsauha!bjones ;

**Laura Black Malfoy: **Nha...que mals Laurinhaaa.. ;/..bjones e melhoras..e CLARO KE TER CRISES MALFOY EH ELOGIOOOO

**Gab 5ilva:** NHAAA!ce num sabe fala outra coisa naum!eh a mesma coisa todo cap!hsauhsauhsasau!ti dolu di muitaumzaumzaum..BZ000sSSsSSssSsS

**Luh Black: **NHAAAAAA!MINHA BETA PREFERIDAAAAAA!minina ti dolu d!Tomara que seu PC volte mais cedo que isso,pq eu quero le a sua fic!nhaaaaa!bzo bzo bzo ;

**Nani: **Ow mamainnnn!Conquisto mesmo viu!husauhsah!Brigadoooo!main puxa-saka...bjones te amo mto mto mto..e agora vc tb já sabe u final! ;

**Piu Potter: **nha..brigadaum..me dexo incabuladaaa!huasuhsa!eh meu jeito de escrever eh d, uuuu!Nha..eu tb adoro arranca-rabos,mais nesse cap. nem teve..mais aguardem ke no próximo vai ter e dos bons!huashusauhsauh!bzonesss

**Dedicação,declaração,recado,sei lá para uma minina MUITO especial: GUTA...**

MOXAAAAA!Ki eu amo tanto..ki eu confio tanto..ki eu posso passa o dia enumerando as qualidades..aliás,o mês,o ano,o século...pq vc é perfeita...se alguém te apontar algum defeito,como vc mesmo diz,EH INVEJAAAA!rsrs!minha amiga tuda di boa ki eu amo di monte e ke me ensino tanta coisa em tão poko tempo...só posso te agradecer,tentar retribuir tudu ki vc me fez,fofaaaaaaa!TXINHAMU TXINHAMU TXINHAMU...BJOSSSS!Ou melhor Küsses..Bia


	6. Confusões e Dia em Hogsmeade

Cap6 –Confusões e dia em Hogsmeade

Ginny estava completamente confusa.Tá..Ela odiava Malfoy, mas aquele contato fazia com que ela o amasse!Mas aquele carinho era para Ashley e não para ela!Sua cabeça jorrava pensamentos, as lembranças borbulhavam e ela sentiu falta de uma penseira.Tentou se isolar ao máximo de seus amigos, não queria demonstrar toda aquela confusão!

A semana se arrastou sem pressa, se resumindo em pensamentos."Se eu continuar sendo Ashley, ganhar a aposta e esquecer..."Não!Ela não ia esquecer aquele Malfoy, tão frio e tão quente, tão doce e tão azedo, tão fofo e tão cruel..Aquela doninha loira, gostosa e sexy e ...Aff!Mas se ela contasse pra ele..Jamais!Ela era uma Weasley!Ele nunca a amaria!

Sexta-feira ela mandou para ele uma carta dizendo:

Te encontro em frente a Zonko's,às 10hs

Srt. Horney

Ele respondeu:

Uhn!Que jeitinho de mandona!Nem parece minha ficante!Também te amo!E vou sim estar lá!

Bjos, _DM_

_-Ginny!Como?1semana e ele já está bobo por você,quer dizer,pela Ashley!-falou Guta, ao terminar da ler a carta.Sim, ela teve que se aproximar da amiga...Estava sentindo falta,poxa!_

_-Guta..Amiga...Você sabe que é minha melhor amiga, não?_

_-Óbvio!Eu sou a melhor amiga de qualquer um que tem noção da minha perfeição..Mas os únicos que tem essa consciência são você e o Gab, mas o Gab é meu namorado..E, portanto, você também é a minha melhor amiga._

_-Então..Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.._

_-Fala!Sou toda ouvidos!Quer dizer, me imagine cheia de ouvidos pelo corpo, ia estragar minha perfeição!Tá, pode falar que eu te escuto, fofa!_

_-Ai minha menina perfeita!-choramingou Ginny,abraçando Guta e chorando no seu ombro.Então ela foi falando entre soluços,ainda apoiada no ombro da amiga_

_-Tá!Era pro Malfoy se apaixonar pela Ashley e parabéns pra mim!Eu consegui!Mas eu não imaginava que tudo isso que está se realizando agora aconteceria!_

_-Acontecer o quê?-falou Guta, enquanto passava a mão na cabeça de uma Ginny muito chorosa em seu ombro._

_Ginny desagarrou Guta, digamos, e falou, com a cara muito inchada e lágrimas ainda correndo:_

_-Eu..Eu amo Malfoy.._

_-Você o quê?Desculpe fofa, não escutei._

_-Eu estou apaixonada pelo Malfoy!_

_-Não -falou Guta,com um tom cantado(N/A:Como eu so débilll!Cante nãããão e descubra como foi o não da Guta!)_

_-Sim -Ginny cantou,como Guta tinha feito_

_-Ginny, isso é fora de órbita!Amiga, não dá certo!E esse tipo de coisa.._

_Ginny interrompeu Guta, falando:_

_-Guta..eu sei que parece piração, mas é real!Olha..Eu não sei o que fazer!_

_-Amiga..Acho que isso não é o mais consolador mas..Esquece o Malfoy, sem chances, ele te odeia e vai te odiar mais ainda quando descobrir sua armação! _

_-Eu não estou sendo pessimista, fofa...-acrescentou Guta, ao ver a cara de choro de Ginny se acentuar - Estou sendo apenas realista!_

_-Você tem razão!Eu ainda não decidi o que eu vou fazer!_

_-Olha..Toma um banho, deita, pense com calma,durma tranqüila e amanhã você me conta como foi a sua manhã com Malfoy.Te espero pra almoçar as 13:00 hs no 3 vassouras,ok?_

_-Claro!_

_-Eu também já vou deitar.Se cuida,okey?_

_-Sim!_

Quando Guta já estava iniciando a primeiro degrau da escada, Ginny falou:

_-Guta!_

_-Oi...-falou a garota chamada,virando só a cabeça em direção a Ginny._

_-Obrigada por tudo amiga!Te amo!_

_-De nada, menina!Também te amo muito!_

Guta foi para o dormitório e logo depois Ginny seguiu o conselho dela.

Quando o dia amanheceu,Ginny se sentiu como num mar-de-rosas.Mas repentinamente, todos os problemas voltaram para a sua cabeça.Então ela sentiu uma vontade imensa de chorar.E chorou.Chorou, berrou, esperniou e rasgou travesseiros, enquanto se lembrava dos acontecimentos da noite anterior.Depois de falar com Guta, ela tomou um banho e quando foi pegar uma toalha e bateu com a canela numa banqueta.Então Camille,uma amiga sua, nascida trouxa, disse que ela precisaria levar pontos.Ginny pensou que ela deveria levar marteladas para botar seus parafusos no lugar.Alooow!Eles estavam no mundo mágico!Então ela foi até a enfermeria,com a perna sangrando e Madame Pomfrey curou o ferimento com um simples toque de varinha.Quando estava voltando ao seu dormitório, com uma baby-doll muito curta e um robe transparente com os contornos em seda branca, ela encontra Malfoy, andando sem camisa, somente com a calça do pijama verde-musgo-escuro(o.O?),vagando por Hogwarts.E sabe o que ela fez?Aranjou briga de novo!Ou pelo menos tentou:  
_-Posso saber o que você está fazendo perambulando por Hogwarts às 12:50?_

_-Normalmente não poderia, mas como é algo muito banal, sim.Eu só estou pensando na vida.Proibida agora?_

_-Nunca foi, a não ser que você faça isso fora da sua sala comunal e depois do toque de recolher.Que, por acaso, é o seu caso.Peraí..Malfoy pensando na vida?Seu papaizinho não vai mais decidir por você?_

_-Primeiro, Merlin ouviu minhas preçes e meu pai morreu.Segundo, são assuntos só meus, incompartilháveis._

_-Está apaixonado Malfoy?Já ganhei a aposta?_

_-Olha Weasley, se você quer saber, estou mesmo e te dou 10 galeões por isso! -ele disse jogando o ourinho em cima dela._

_-Hahahaha..E como é o beijo da sua namorada?Assim?-Ela perguntou e, inesperadamente, agarrou Draco!E muito mais inesperado: ele correpondeu, e muito bem!Um beijo de qualidade e bastante duradouro_.

Depois daquilo ela saiu correndo para o seu dormitório, assustada com a própria reação...Mas o beijo do Malfoy era tão bom..Tão, mais tão, mais tão...Oras!No que é que ela estava pensando?Ela deitou e dormiu.Quando amanheceu e berrou e chorou e esperneou e se acalmou.Ela pensou: "Calma, são 9:50 e em 10 minut..O QUE?10 pras 10!"...Ela saiu correndo para o banheiro, tomou um banho, escolheu uma roupa meio provocante, fez os feiticos necessarios e também produziu alguns cachinhos no cabelo e correu para a Zonko's.

_-Oi amor!Você se atrasou um puquinho!_

_-Ô!Bem pouquinho, 'só' meia hora!Desculpe Draco!_

_-Tsc!Nem ligo!Pelo menos você veio!E valeu a pena a demora, você está linda!_

_-Ah!Tô normal...Mas se você acha...- na realidade, Ginny estava pensando: "Claro,com uma blusinha decotada,uma mini-saia preta de babados e uma plataforma de 10 cm,se ela não chamasse a atenção, se matava!"_

_-Aham, acho sim!Vem comigo, tenho uma surpresa pra você!_

Draco pegou na mão dela e os dois saíram correndo de mãos dadas até o lugar que Draco a guiava.

Quando chegaram a um riozinho,começaram a caminhar pelo seu leito.A impressão que Ginny estava tendo é de que a cada passo que davam, mais bonito o lugar ficava.Até que Malfoy parou em um lugar estupendamente belo.Era uma cachoeira linda e sua queda não era muito alta nem muito íngreme, haviam várias plantas, uma faixa de areia e também um afluente de águas calmas mais para a direita.Vários pássaros e borboletas voavam.Então Draco sentou em uma rocha larga e fez sinal para Ashley sentar ao seu lado.A garota sentou, e então, ele tirou do bolso uma caixinha preta mínima.O garoto apontou a varinha para a caixinha e falou:

_-Finite Incantatem_

A caixinha aumentou um pouco de tamanho, e quando Ginny abriu, ela viu uma trufa de chocolate com morango.Quase babou,porque era uma chocólatra assumida, mas esperava mais de Malfoy.

Ele falou:

_-Coma a trufa!Vamos!_

Ela mordeu a trufa ao meio, mas não conseguiu morde-la inteira, pois havia algo no meio do morango.Ela retirou o que o morango continha, que era um belíssimo anel de prata que tinha uma pequena borboleta cravada com rubis.Era um dos anéis mais belos que ela já tinha visto.Ele pegou o anel de sua mão delicadamente, e mostrou as iniciais gravadas no interior do anel: D&A.Draco pegou a mão dela e quando foi botar o anel, ela afastou a mão, falando:

_-Desculpe Malfoy, quer dizer, Draco, mas eu não posso aceitar.-ela abaixou a cabeça para esconder as lágrimas que já escorriam pela sua face_

_-Porque flor?Eu te amo!Muito!_

_-Eu não posso!-ela gritou, já soluçando descompassadamente_

_-Porque, minha linda?Eu juro que eu vou entender qualquer motivo!_

_-Voce não vai entender..Mas eu falo..Um dia eu ia ter que falar.Então eu falo agora._

Ginny levantou a cabeça, apontou a varinha para si e falou, não muito claramente:

_-Finite Incantatem_

Ela voltou ao feitio normal.Então Draco falou:

_-Weasley!O que você fez com a Ash!Traga ela de volta agora!_

_-CARALHO MALFOY!VOCÊ AINDA NÃO ENTENDEU?ASHLEY NÃO EXISTE, É SÓ INVENÇÃO DA MINHA CABEÇA!EU SOU SOU ASH!EU INVENTEI ASHLEY PRA GANHAR AQUELA MALDITA APOSTA!E AGORA NEM POR 1 MILHÃO DE GALEÕES EU APOSTARIA ISSO DE NOVO!FOI HORRÍVEL, POR UM SEGUNDO, VOCÊ ERA MEU, NO OUTRO, NÓS NOS ODIÁVAMOS!E EU NÃO SABIA SE EU TE AMAVA, QUEM VOCE ERA, QUEM EU AMAVA OU QUALQUER COISA!QUE MERDA MALFOY!E, QUER SABER?EU DESCOBRI QUE TE O-D-E-I-O_!-ela parou para tomar ar- E QUE TE AMO!-falando isso ela olhou para um Malfoy boquiaberto.Então, ela simplesmente saiu correndo até chegar a um campo grande, onde se jogou na grama e chorou muito.Quando deram 12:30 ela enxugou as lágrimas e partiu para almoçar com Guta e Gab no 3 vassouras.

Gente!Eu sei que eu to sendo má e po!eu sempre respondo todas as reviews,mas eu to mto apressada mesmo,e eu precisava atualizar logo,neh?mto tempo sem atualizar!terça feira eu prometo que tem cap. novo e respostas pras reviews!


	7. Cap 7A detenção com Snape

**Disclaimer:** Quem nao souber que eh tudo da J.K.,corta os pulsos.(N/A:Eu vi isso em alguma fic, não é de minha autoria, kem souber de kem eh, me avise para eu dar os devidos creditos )

A detenção com Snape 

**Q**uando Ginny chegou para almoçar, Gab e Guta ainda nem tinham chegado.Então ela pediu uma cerveja amanteigada e ficou esperando.Foi inevitável deixar cair 3 grossas lágrimas quando Guta lhe perguntou sobre o passeio.

_-Ele já sabe de tudo.E eu me odeio por isso._

_-Esquece!Ele não vale o chão que pisa!_

_-Como?Vocês não conheceram ele!Ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa!_

_-Então o que vai fazer?_

_-Eu tava pensando em abandonar Hogwarts.._

_-NÃO!Você não vai fazer isso?Vai acabar com o seu futuro!_

_-E lá eu ligo pro meu futuro?Eu pensei que essa alternativa era melhor que suícidio!_

_-Calma, Gin..Eu acho...Que ele volta.Ele te desculpa.Se ele amava Ashley realmente, ele te desculpa!_

_-Vamos comer e ir pro castelo logo.._

Foram os piores 15 dias de Ginny.Não prestava atenção em nada, levou 4 detenções e perdeu muuuitos pontos para Grifinória, principalmente em poções.No 14° dia depois de Hogsmeade, ela estava completamente dispersa em uma aula de poções, quando o professor falou:

_-Srtª. Weasley_

_-Que foi?_

_-O que foi?Eu acabei de fazer uma pergunta pra você!_

_-E qual foi?_

_-Olha...Vou lhe dar a chance de responder...Por quê a pedra da lua é importante na Poção da Paz?_

_-Não sei_

_-Por quê você não sabe?_

_-Porque que não sei, não estava prestando atenção, e eu não 'tô mais a fim de ouvir essa aula!Então, Vê se não enche o saco, Snape!_

De repente ela tomou ar com a boca rapidamente, se assustando com o que tinha acabado de falar.

_-Acho que esta lhe rende uma detenção Weasley.É a segunda do mês, estou certo?_

_-Sim,prof._

_-Me encontre na minha sala as 7 p. a aula..._

_-"Merda"-ela pensou,sozinha._

Pior merda mesmo foi quando ela chegou na sala dele..E adivinha quem também tinha pego uma detenção?Ele mesmo, não vou nem me dar ao trabalho de responder.Quando ela entrou, o loiro estava limpando, sem a ajuda de mágica, a estante de ingredientes.Snape falou:

_-Weasley, quero a minha sala limpa e em ordem daqui a 2 h.E você não vai poder usar mágica.Se você usar, eu saberei.E com certeza, terá o castigo que merece._

_-Sim senhor, prof. Snape._

O professor saiu da sala e deixou os dois sozinhos.

Malfoy lhe encarou por um momento.Ela hesitou olhar, mas deu uma olhada rápida e começou o seu trabalho.Passadas as 2h, a sala estava mais do que limpa e eles já estariam dispensados.Então, Draco andou ate ela e lhe entregou um pedaço de pergaminho lacrado.Na frente estava escrito:

De: DM

Para: VW

-Abra sozinha

A caligrafia era bonita e inclinada e ela apressou-se em sair da sala para ler seu conteúdo

Quando chegou ao seu dormitório, ninguém dormia ainda.Ela deitou na cama de dossel, e leu a seguinte carta:

"Eu estou confuso.Não sei bem ao certo o que pensar.Eu amava Ashley.Você é Ashley.Eu te amo.Weasleys e Malfoys não podem ficar juntos.Eu sempre te odiei.Eu não te odeio mais.Eu te amo.Eu preciso de você.Eu mudei por sua causa.Eu não ando mais com Crabbe.Eu não ando mais com Goyle.Eu acho que eles são filhotes de comensais asquerosos.Eu não ando mais com a Pansy.Ela é mais asquerosa ainda.Eu briguei com todos os meus "amigos".Eu vejo o mundo diferente.Eu vejo o mundo de outra cor.Eu vejo o mundo vermelho, ruivo como você.Eu preciso de você.Me encontre na Sala Precisa as 5h amanhã.Beijos, DM"

Ela foi dormir demasiadamente feliz naquela noite.

**N/A**: GENTEEEEEEEE!Desculpem-me pela demora, mas tendo que entregar 3 trabalhos por dia, não dá!Semanada de provas e trabalhos.Acho que essa semana vou estar mais desocupada, eu espero!E desculpem um zilhão de vezes pelo o tamanho do capitulo..TA MINÚSCULO, EU SEI!Mais eh que eu queria deixa a ação pro próximo cap e eu ainda to meio enrolada com a história.Pq eu acabei de decidir o final, e ele já 'tá quase escrito, praticamente.E calculo que a fic vai ter mais uns 5 caps.Ou menos.E gente...Acontece que a autora retardada aqui quer botar um capitulo com uma song fic que se encaixa PERFEITAMENTE com a fic.Então é NECESSÁRIO!**O proximo cap, é um songcap!**!

Depende neh..Se vocês não quiserem, é só deixar uma review que eu esqueço e posto separado a song...Nha gente..Agora vou responder as reviews decentemente?SIM!Vamos nessa:

**Luh Black**: Beta mais lindinha do meu coração!Minha framboesinha(ou era amorinha?), minha fofa que não se considera "gótica".Te amo d+.Obrigada por tudo.

**Guta**: Menina mais amada do meu coração...É, eu sei que você é mais perfeita...Te amo de paixão...E eu quero muito falar com você...Depois a gente conversa!

**Laura**: Nha Laurinha!Já te add!E seu namorado eh gatoso...;) kkkkkkkk!

**BzalunGa**: Nhaaa!A gente faz o seguinteeee...eu fico com o draco e vc com o tom?ou vice-versa?tanto faazz!"tanto-faz,eh vc kem determina,tanto faz,vai de alcool ou gasolina!×D"

**PiuPotter**:E ai?Gosto do arranca-rabo?bigadaum por todas as suas reviews,adoro-as!shaushuhsa!bjinhus linda!

**Vane**: Weee!Brigadinhu Vane!dolu-t³

**Dani**: Brigadinha amada!Tbm te amo!bjus!

**Nani**: Mamainnn!Amada idolatrada do meu heart!bju,brigadu,eh..eu ja to me convencendo ke a cena do beju foi boa mesmo..i ki a da briga final tbm..hsuhsuahusa..bjinhu

**Silva**: Ow mininu lindu!adoro-t³ de monte!eh..eu sei ke vc adora..shuahusauhsauh!jinhus

**Anita Joyce Belice**: Nhaaa!Eh..Ashley..sumiu!hhusuhsa!Ki bom ke ta gostando..demorei um pokinhu mais agora vo i mais rapido,prometo ke eu tento!

**Amanda**: Minha preciosa!shuauhsauhsa!ke termo estranho!Tiààà,te amo um monte!Ke bom ke vc ta gostandu!

**Nathoca Malfoy**: Oi Nathoc...KE?NATHOCA MALFOY,AUTORA DA FIC SEGUNDA MAIS PERFEITA DE DG,COMENTANDO NA MINHA FIC?me desmaia

Gente..soh vo bota mais umas curiosidades:

O nome do "trio" da historai eh :

**G**inny

**G**uta

**G**ab

os tres começam com **G**

E eu naum me tokei disso kuando escolhi os nomes

e Draco Lucius Black Malfoy,reorganizado fika: Draco Black Malfoy Lucius,que poderia ter algo haver com:

Dragão(Draco'latim'dragão) Negro(Black'ingles'preto,negro) de Má fé (Malfoy'francês'Má fé) do diabo(Lucius vem do nome Lúcifer que segundo uma lenda significa o nome do diabo)

Dragão Negro de Má Fé do diabo

Nome fofo fofo fofo

Bjinhus gente


	8. Cap 8O encontro na Sala Precisa

O dia passou extremamente devagar, mas quando tocou a sineta nas estufas de Herbologia, finalmente Ginny subiu as escadarias até o salão comunal da Grifinória, pegou uma roupa não muito arrumada, tomou um banho, se vestiu, arrumou os cabelos com cachinhos regulares e foi até o sétimo andar, na Sala Precisa.Quando ela entrou, praticamente tombou para trás.

A sala estava linda, tinha panos de fundo em dourado e vermelho.Havia um grande tapete e uma lareira, perfeitos para o dia frio que fazia.Mais ao fundo, um belíssimo sofá tamanho BIG em pele de leão e com detalhes em pele de cobra.Simplesmente tudo estava divino.Lá também triunfava uma mesa de vidro para dois, com uma vela no centro.Então ela se sentou para esperar Draco que ainda não estava ali.Foi imediato.Um copo de cerveja amanteigada apareceu em sua frente e uma linda melodia começou a tocar baixinho.O som parecia se aproximar e então, bem próximo ela escutou uma voz extremamente linda cantar:

I'm not a perfect person./Não sou uma pessoa perfeita

As many things I wish I didn't do /Há muitas coisas que eu não gostaria de ter feito

But I continue learning. /Mas eu continuo aprendendo

I never meant to do those things to you./Nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas a você

And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know/E então tenho de dizer, antes de partir, que só quero que você saiba

Então Draco apareceu,extremamente lindo, com um terno preto.Transfigurou (sem varinha?) suas roupas em um vestido digno de princesa e continuo cantando:

I've found a reason for me./Encontrei uma razão pra mim

To change who I used to be /Para mudar quem eu costumava ser

A reason to start over new.../Uma razão pra começar tudo de novo

And the reason is you/E a razão é você

Ele a puxou e a abraçou dançando e cantando no seu ouvido:

I'm sorry that I hurt you /Estou mal por ter te machucado

It's something I must live with everyday /É algo com que tenho de viver diariamente

And all the pain I put you through /E com toda a dor que te causei

I wish that I could take it all away /Espero poder levá-la embora

And be the one who catches all your tears, that's why I need you to hear /E ser aquele que segura todas as suas lágrimas, É por isso que eu preciso que você ouça

Ginny não pode conter uma lágrima

I've found a reason for me /Encontrei uma razão pra mim

To change who I used to be /Para mudar quem eu costumava ser

A reason to start over new /Uma razão pra começar tudo de novo

And the reason is you /E a razão é você

Ele agora mirava seus olhos tremendamente azul-acinzentados nos olhos azuis claros de Ginny

I'm not a perfect person /Não sou uma pessoa perfeita

I never meant to do those things to you /Nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas a você

And so I have to say before I go /E então tenho de dizer, antes de partir

That I just want you to know /Que só quero que você saiba

I've found a reason for me /Encontrei uma razão pra mim

To change who I used to be /Para mudar quem eu costumava ser

A reason to start over new /Uma razão pra começar tudo de novo

And the reason is you /E a razão é você

Agora ele se encaminhou até o sofá e apontou o primeiro assento para ela

I've found a reason to show /Encontrei uma razão pra mostrar

A side of me you didn't know /Um lado meu que você não conhecia

A reason for all that I do Uma razão para tudo o que faço

And the reason is you / É a razão é você

Ela já se encontrava sentada.Quando ele se sentou ao seu lado,ela falou:

Draco..olha..eu te am...

Ela foi interrompida por um Draco extremamente perto dela falando:

Shhh.Não precisa dizer nada.

Falando isso,o loiro a puxou para um beijo prolongado.Naquele dia, tudo pareceu ter voltado ao normal.E tudo iria ficar bem se continuasse assim.Se continuasse assim.

**N/A: **Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer as **11 **reviews que recebi.

Segundamente,queria responde-las!hehe

**Cris: **Nha amorah..vou tentar,vou tentar..e sim,já to melhorzinha,brigadu..jinhus

**Nathoca Malfoy: **AMEI sua review..vamos começar a responder..hehe.

Qual é a primiera? Fala que eu quero ler! –É Missão Voldie,vc já lê pq eu vi suas reviews lá,de autoria da minha minina ki eu amo mais-Gutaaa-

Já vi sim sua fic,e já dexei review \o!ta BÓTIMA!

E como ele sabia que ia encontrar a Gina? Será que o Snape tem o dedinho nessa história? Hehehe... Êh Snape!-Vcs já vão saber..mas digamos que sim,o Snape tá metido na história..

A gente já vai sabe o motivo da falta de apoio do Gab e da Guta..Sim,eles são pessoas reais e eles reagiram mais normalmente do que eu esperava,pq enquanto isso a Guta ficava dizendo que queria ser a cobaia do Malfoy nas reviews pra todo mundo lê!ehsuhese!E a teoria é minha..tb pq eh meio "impossivel",ele tem 12/13 anos,ela tem 17..eles não se conheciam mais daí eu passei os msn's pra eles,mas eles nem conversam mto,eu acho..E vc tá mto errada e falando com a pessoa errada!HUNF!òó!O TOM JÁ É MEUUUUU,MEUU,TODO MEUUUUU!

E que bom que vc ta recebendo bastante reviews!Aqui eu tb to bem satisfeita!

**PiuPotter:** Amôôôrah!ACORDA!Eli é lindo de QUALQUER jeito!Agora q vc descobriu issu?..tsc,tsc..tadinha de vc..eu tenho o tom e o draco soh pra mim,vc num tem nada..hehehehe!Nhaaaa!brigadaum por tuduuuu!Adoro suas reviewsssss!

**Silva: **Nha amig00000!Brigadaum!hehehe!

Bjinhus,dolu-t³³³³²²²³³³ tbmm!

**Guta: **ASSASINA!TADINHU DU TIO PORTUGAAA!husauhsahas..nha ..amo-t³²³²³²³²³²³²³²³²³²³²³²³²³²³ sem noçaum tbmmm su minina perfeita ki eu amu mtomtomtomtomtomto...AMO!I eu ti axei nu Orkut..tralalalala..hehe

/me ki naum tem orkut e fika entrando com o login dos outros..eu vi seu comentario no Harry potter spoilers..i vc precisa explicar pros outros que seus amigos virtuais saum reais?(estou referindo me a comunidade: "eu tenho amigos virtuais")

Küsses,Cússia,Beijões,Beijos,Beijinhos,Beijocas,Kisses,Behos..Love u..Bia

**Danii: **Nha daiiii!brigadaum por tudu amorrr!tbm ti amu!

PS:eu tbm ti axei nu orkut...\o/

**Anita Joyce Belice: **Nhaaa..desculpa pela pigmeusia do capitulo anterior,mas foi necessario...hehehe!bjinhus pra vc..

Num esqueca ke eu AMO³²¹³²¹²³¹²³¹² suas reviews!

**Nani: **Ele num ta aprontando!Pelo menos eu axo,NEH,Mr. DRACO LUCIUS BLACK MALFOY!

Draco:Calma minha linda mais amada do mundo!Bia,eu não estou aprontando NADA,okey,amor?

Bia:Ai!Como eu me derreto com essi homem!

Hehe mamain!Cerveja amnteigada..bom..se vai sabe nu prox. Cap,okey?e ah..eu fiz algumas modificacoes no final,mais ta mais ou menos parecido..

**Lari: **Brigadu kiridaaa!E volta,plis,a maioria das people que num taum no meu msn e reviewam anonymous naum voltam!bjinhusss

**N/A: **Genteeeee!A fic já tá kasi acabando!Faltam só mais uns õ.Ô 3 capitulos?

A cena me envolveu tanto que eu comecei a escrever em primeira pessoa,como se eu fosse a Ginny..hsauhsau!Tive que arrumar td!Si minha betinha linda ki nem dexo review (òó!) neh,**Luh Black**,num acorregeu,disculpinhaaa..

Sem vontade de escrever N/A ...fui

**  
**


	9. Cap9 Lucius Malfoy

Cap 9

Tudo parecia estar perfeito.Naquela noite, Ginny dormiu na Sala Precisa.Nem é preciso comentar o que aconteceu durante aquela noite.Hehe...

No dia seguinte, Draco subiu em cima da mesa dos professores durante o almoço sem a interferência destes, graças a uma mãozinha do Prof. Snape, que já tinha ajudado nosso(N/A Sorry,ao MEU!) garoto sonserino dando a ele uma detenção proposital, com o fim de unir um casal apaixonado e principalmente, contrariar Lucius Malfoy.No meio do almoço, Draco falou com a voz magicamente ampliada:

-Virginny Molly Weasley.Eu te amo mais que tudo.Quer ser minha namorada?

Ginny lhe deu um sorriso imenso, o que fez Rony levantar da mesa para pular no pescoço de Malfoy.Mas Ginny se adiantou e pulou no pescoço dele antes, não para machuca-lo, mas para dar um beijo de tirar o fôlego como resposta.O Salão Principal prorrompeu em aplausos-com exceção a mesa da sonserina.E tudo parecia um conto de fadas com final feliz e direito a viveram felizes para sempre.Mas nem tudo o que parece é. Draco recebeu uma carta aquela tarde.Ela era curta, mas fez o garoto arrepiar dos pés a cabeça:

Draco Lucius Black Malfoy

Soube do que aconteceu em Hogwarts esta manha.Mas vou deixar passar porque já tomei minhas providencias.

Lucius Malfoy

D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G

Enquanto isso alguém saia da lareira do Salão Comunal Grifinório, aquela hora vazio.O homem tinha longos cabelos loiro-platinados.Ele sabia que havia uma cama vazia no dormitório feminino.E sabia da existência de uma cama vazia no dormitório masculino sonserino.Ele ia esperar ali por ela, pela ruiva que estava acabando com a vida do seu filho.Sentou-se em uma poltrona e esperou.

D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G D/L/G

Ginny e Draco estavam deitados na grama orvalhada.Ela sorria.Segurava com força contra o peito o buquê de flores que Draco tinha lhe dado 1 hora atrás.Ele rolou um pouco no gramado, chegando mais perto de Ginny, que apoiou a cabeça ruiva no ombro de seu amado, os olhos semicerrados.O mundo era os dois ali.O resto não era nada, era um monte de besteiras...Ele aproximou seus lábios aos dela.Ela sentiu que aquele beijo não continha apenas paixão, também muito, muito amor.Muito carinho, um mix de tudo essencial para dar certo.Era aquilo.Ela estava certa.Havia encontrado a chamada (e tão cobiçada) felicidade plena.Tinha amigos, uma família que a amava e vice-versa.Adorava Hogwarts,o lugar onde passava a maior parte do seu tempo.E principalmente, tinha Draco, o seu loiro gostoso, lindo e romântico.Quem ela mais amava e estimava.Mas já estava na hora de dormir, amanhã ela teria aula cedo e precisava passar nos OWLs(Non lembro a traducao) daquele ano,seria importantíssimo para a sua carreira de auror no futuro.Levantando-se meio a contra-gosto, ela se despediu do seu txutxuluco e se dirigiu ao quadro da Mulher Gorda.De repente, quando já estava subindo as escadas para o dormitório feminino, sentiu alguém murmurando atrás de si:

-Quietus!

Ela tentou falar, mas a voz não saia.Nem um mero sussurro!Se virou para ver o culpado.Ela ficou lívida.Era ele.Lucius Malfoy.

-Venha comigo, agora!

-Não vou a lugar algum com você!-ela tentou falar, mas meramente moveu os lábios.

-Hahahaha-riu o homem, num tom de voz bem baixo.Deixe de ser tola!-Mobilicorpus!

Ela foi magicamente obrigada a não relutar.Dentro de uma sala de aula vazia, ele murmurou para ela:

-Imperio!

Ela se sentia feliz e obediente.Às vezes sentia um pouco de sanidade por nanosegundos.Mas ela estava feliz, feliz...

Escutou uma voz ao longe falar:

-Venha até mim.

Como um cãozinho obediente, ela foi até o homem nu de cabelos loiros que chamou.

-Faca um strip.

E ela foi obedecendo, porque estava feliz.

E assim foi indo.

Uma luz de sanidade se apoderou de Ginny, porquê seu nojo era maior que a sua "felicidade".

Ela empurrou o homem e de uma bela joelhada em suas partes.Ele foi mais rápido.Pegou a varinha(N/A-A varinha magica,tah?) e conjurou cordas invisíveis que amarram a garota.Murmurou Sonorus apontando a varinha para ela.

-Então Weasley...Sabe resistir a um Imperio bem, até...Mas pensando bem, o seu strip não estava nada ruim...

-Cale a boca, Malfoy.Seu nojento!

-Wealsey...Você ama meu filho?De verdade?

-Você sabe-ela respondeu entre dentes, olhando para o chão.

-Então isso é um sim?

Não queria admitir, mas sim...Estava COMPLETAMENTE apaixonada por um Malfoy.

-É...Sim, eu amo.

-Então...Você não quer que ele morra, quer?

-Não!Você não faria isso!Você é o pai dele, seu monstro!

-Eu jamais mataria meu herdeiro, garota tola!Mas você pode mata-lo...

-Eu jamais mataria o amor da minha vida, homem idiota!Você esta delirando...

-Não estou não...Olha...Eu conheço Magia Negra...Conheço feitiços contra o especificamente um perfeito para o caso de vocês...

-Você não tem o direito de me obrigar a mata-lo, seu nojento!Imundo de alma!Faz isso porque nunca amou ninguém sendo correspondido!Só soube amar o poder, seu...

-Cale a boca!Você decide se quer mata-lo ou não...

-Dahrrr!Lucius Malfoy..Ficou panqueca?Você realmente acha que eu vou mata-lo?

-Garota...Vou te explicar o feitiço, ta bem?Oh...Eu mando o a varinha, sabe?Dai, o feitiço faz com que o seu contato seja fatal para a pessoa em quem eu estou pensando.Ou seja: Chegue perto do meu filho e ele morre!

Ginny sentiu o mundo rodar.Não podia ser verdade.Ela ia ter que deixa-lo para o próprio bem dele!

-Eterrnít amore protecto!

Não havia mais volta...O feitiço estava lançado.Naquela noite ainda, Ginny mandou a sua ultima carta a Draco:

Draco (riscado) Malfoy:

Eu acho que nos precipitamos.Descobri que ainda amo o Harry(Potter).Não consigo ficar com você pensando nele.Então...É o fim do nosso lance...NÃO ME PROCURE MAIS, TA LEGAL?

V.M. Weasley.

Sua vizinha de cama (Guta) escutou os soluços de Ginny naquela noite.E sentiu que era hora de pegar suas recompensas.

N/A-E ai?ficaram confusos?taum axando que piraram?Que leram errado?Nao,eh isso ai..logo logo as coisas vaum se ajeitar..

Gente,soh mais 2 capitulos e o epilogo!

(Betado por Cris Malfoy: oi! Acho q fiz um bom serviço, né? Estreiando como beta! Weee!Bom, fazendo o serviço da autora: deixem reviews! Hehe, fuiiiii!)

Respostas das reviews-

Luh Black- Quero ve se vc reviewa agora sempre,neh betinha linda?E o cap. ta lindo pq foi eu kem escrevi,tah?bb!Tbm tx amu,lindona!bjos mil pa vc,betinha xike Miamizuda!

gutinha- Non eh falta de convite amor..alias..eu ando recebendo bastante convites..eh falta de coragem..tenho medo de viciar!E como eu vicio facil,neh?Ce sabe o QUÃO eu me vicio facil..em 2 ou 3 meses me viciei em VOCE!Tx amo MTOOO sem nocaum!GAHzaoZAO pra vc,Cussias e mais Cussias

Nani- mamain linda ke agora eh minha companheira de conversas telefonicas!Bah mainzinha..eu sei ke vc me ama..alias..eh meio dificil non me amar,neh? kkkkkkkkkk Agora sim vc ta curiosa,neh? O numero de estrelas no ceu multiplicado pelo numero de gotas do mar numero de beijos pra vc

Cris- Brigadinha irmazinha du corcaum!Tx amu mto,pode conta cmg pra td!Brigadaaaaa

Dani- Sua sumida!Ve si aparece no MSN coisa-mor!Amo-t³ amiga,brigadaum por sempre ta aki conferindo!bjos e mais bjos

Miaka-ELA- Oi!Ebaa,gente nova lendo a ficc!Que bom que ce gosto,volte sempre aki,viu?brigadaum

5ilv- Eu non vo te enxe o saco

Nathoca Malfoy- Cara..eu simplesmente AMEI o epilogo da sua fic!Perfect,perfect!Apesar de eu ser contra h²,eu AMEI.Nha..eu to meio atolada tipo..com os foruns..e eu to lendo o hp 6..agora to sendo lendo as fics ke eu gosto MTO e escrevendo..mas assim ke eu termina o HP6 eu leio essa dai ke ce me recomendo!E kual eh o seu msn?Non consegui te add!-Morcegao,morcegao..morcegao,morceguinho do meu coracaoo!-ke coisa idiotaaaaa-ABAFA O CASO!bjos kerida

Anita Joyce Belice- Nha!Que bom que ce gosto..sinceramente,eu pensei que as people non iam gostar mto,mas ateh ki foi mto beim recebido por vcs ae!Brigadaum anyta,volte semrep aki,adoro reviews inton-NON ESKECAM DE REVIEWARRRR!bjos fofa

3 Moriats- Cara!Me emocionei com o seu comentario!Eu,inspirando pessoas?Meu Merlin,como eu so phoda!kkkkkkkkk!Brigadu msmo,eh mto gratificante receber reviews assim..bjos pra vc,pro angelus e pra penelope ,

Piu Potter- Caraca...vamo faze assim..eu tenhu o Draco,vc o Tom..erh ke eu reparti eles com otra amiga minha e fikei com o Tom,inton agora eu tenhu os dois!Mhusahusauhsusuhauhsa..eh vai acabar em 2 capitulos e um epilogo..eu sou mah kerida,sou uma sonserina..Nha..brigadassoooo..beijassoooo -me da seu msn pra eu add vc!

Eh isso gente..bjosssss e DEIXEM REVIEWS,NON VAI CAIR A MAUM!


	10. Cap 10Mudanças

A cena que Ginny viu a abalou completamente no dia seguinte, logo de manha:

Guta sabia que o plano do "falecido" Lucius Malfoy tinha dado completamente certo e agora ela queria suas recompensas.Foi falar com Gab então, para irem juntos:

-Gab!Era verdade!Lucius Malfoy não morreu, ele tinha realmente fingido!O plano dele deu certo, a babaca da Virginny estava chorando ontem, toda desmantelada.A gente fez a nossa parte.Deixamos ela sem apoio e fomos contra.Nós tentamos jogar a Parkinson pra cima do Draco também, mas ele nem notou.Mas acho que podemos sim ir pegar os mil galeões!Metade, metade, okay?

-Claro!Como vamos falar com ele?

-Mandamos a carta pela coruja dele!

-Ela ainda está aqui?

-Acho que ele esqueceu de mandá-la de volta!-Guta terminou, dando pulinhos-...

Ginny precisava reformular sua vida.Estava tudo errado.Em um dia a vida dela era perfeita; no outro, ela queria suicídio.Decidiu procurar alguém que realmente gostasse dela.Fazer novos a namorar alguém que a merecesse.E ela sabia quem.Não perdendo mais tempo, ela foi falar com Colin assim que o viu.

Final do seu quinto ano - Ginny começa a namorar Colin Creevey.

Metade do sexto ano - Draco começa a namorar Pansy Parkinson.

Final do sexto ano - A Guerra dos bruxos chega no seu auge, Gab e Guta morrem em um ataque em Hogsmeade enquanto estavam namorando dentro de uma cabana vazia.

Começo do sétimo ano - Lucius Malfoy reaparece publicamente e todos descobrem que ele não morreu.

Metade do sétimo ano - A guerra dos bruxos finalmente termina.O lado negro se resguarda.Mas não está completamente vencido.

Final do sétimo ano - Ginny noiva com Colin, Draco noiva com Pansy.

Começo do primeiro ano depois de Hogwarts - Ginny casa com Colin, Draco casa com Pansy.

Ginny/Colin lua-de-mel: Dia 14/2 Destino - Roma

Draco/Pansy lua-de-mel: Dia 14/2 Destino - Roma

N/A: Eu sei que ta MINÚSCULO, mais é uma entrada pro capitulo 11...Que é quando tudo se resolve e tudo se embaralha mais ainda.Gente só tem mais o próximo cap e o Epílogo!

E desculpem por um errinho...Bom...No capitulo anterior, quando Draco sobe na mesa dos professores, eu cito o Ron dizendo que ele ia pular no pescoço do Draco e tals.Gente, eu ESQUECI QUE O TRIO TINHA MORRIDO!Mas a parada do Lucius já tinha sido planejada... ;D

Respondendo as 11 reviews lindas nhá nhai )

Cris Malfoy: CriZocaaa perfeitaaa!Mto boa a betagem, vio?E como sua review ficou pequena a resposta tbm vai ser!

Bah irmãzinha... Amo-t³ ×DD

Vane: Nhá...É, eles são um pouco novinhos, mas...Bah...Eu vou ver se os deixo juntos ou não, okay?Vou pensar no seu caso...Hueuhheahushu ×D

Silva: hsahusau..Strip Nice, é? Porn star você, Silva!

Mãezinha sexy shuauhsuhsahuhsuauhs

Viva as desculpa \\0/

PiuPotter: Nhá Piu!Que bom que você gosto! E pô..Seu msn não saiu..Bota só u ki tem antes do hotmail . com que eu acho que sai ×DD E sim, eu vou escrever outra.Em parceria com a Guta \o/ o nome dela aqui no é Gutinha.Amo as fics dela né amora?

husahusa! só eu ki sou imoral então? eu sou a porn star? a meu Deusii! hehe o meu é biametallica hotmail . com me add!

Miaka: Draco só vai fazer algo no próximo cap, miaka!huueu! bjos

Jamelia Milian: Brigadão! E volta sempre aqui, por favoreeee!

Anita Joyce Belice: Calmaaa!Tudo vai ficar certo, calma!huhuehuehue! Volta sempre aqui!

Dessinha McGuiller: NHÁ!Brigaddoooo!Dúvida resolvida? hehe bjoss

Dani: Saudades grandes de ti amora! nhá..agora você vai confundir MTO..Logo logo, TUDO vai se resolver.

bRuNa: sei sei..viciadaaaaaaaa! nhai amiga..poutz,nem fico melacon non..cara..to cum MTA priguica de responde amora...ti amu mto besta frienda

guta: cara..eu nem vo responde a sua review..pq vc eh perfeita e vc eh phoda i eu ti amu..baba

Luh Black: beta fofa cerejinha,amorinha,tuti fruta,moranguinho,framboesinha,frutinha fofinha bunitinha inha inha inha punkzinha kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Love u

Nota da Beta: Tá, primeira vez que eu faço uma nota...Bia...Eu não quis mudar muito o seu jeito de escrever, mais, sinceramente?Eu quase tive um treco c/ tanto erro de português...Não que eu seja viciada em português ou algo assim, mais hoje eu levei a maior bronca por escrever errado no caderno, então, por isso essa correção tão drástica...Amo-te, minha amorinha, tutti-frutti, cereijinha e cia! 


	11. Cap 11 Roma

Draco está triste. Ele anda pela cidade. Acredita vê-la de costas no meio da multidão. Ele a vê passar de bicicleta. Ele a vê lá adiante. Mas não é Ginny. Por toda a parte, ele não vê Ginny. Por toda a parte, Ginny sumiu.

Ele está triste, mas não infeliz. Na verdade, ele foi um felizardo. Viveu um conto de fadas com Ginny. Quantos podem dizer isso de si mesmos?

Agora o conto de fadas chegou ao fim. Afinal, ele estava em lua-de-mel. Afinal Pansy estava ali do seu lado, puxando-o para ver uma vitrine.

¬ Ei! Draco, acorda! Draco!

¬ Ahn?

¬ O que você acha deste vestido?

¬ Lindo. O mais lindo do mundo.

Denovo em seus devaneios. Ginny estava num vestido da cor daquele, roxo, quando se viram pela primeira vez. Na Floreios e Borrões. Ela tinha só 11 anos. Tão arrebatadora, tão bela. Ele sempre a achou linda. Nunca pode admitir. Mas ela tinha uma expressão tão serena, alegre, linda, misteriosa e encantadora. Tão...

¬ Draco, aloôu!

¬ Quê?

Ginny e Colin caminham na Piazza Navona.

¬ Colin! Pintores de rua! Me dá um retrato?

¬ Claro!

Draco e Pansy caminham mais um pouco, até chegar a Piazza Navona. Vão até a fonte Bernini, em frente a Sant'Aghese. Então ele a avista novamente. Mas... dessa vez realmente é ela! Seu coração dá um pulo, ele reconheceria aquele sorriso entre um milhão de ruivas, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Pede para um dos pintores o cavalete e o toco de carvão emprestados. Lhe pagou 5 mil liras por isto. Ele sabe desenhar, desde pequeno foi seu hobbie predileto.

Pansy olha assustada. Ela reconheceu a ruiva. Mas em traços rápidos ele a desenhou. Traços retos, sensuais, ousados. E rabiscou um bilhete:

" Ginny. Eu estou aqui. Me perdoe. Mas não depende só de mim. Eu não tenho mais tudo sob controle. Tudo é tão lógico. Tinha que ser assim. Preciso falar com você, Ginny. No Castel Sant'Angelo. Lá em cima, na torre. Amanhã as 12:00 hrs. Não tenha medo. Mas vá sozinha. Prometo. Eu não vou estragar nada.

Outrora teu,

Draco."

¬ Draco! Nós nos casamos! Porquê? O que ela tem que eu não tenho?

¬ Me deixa Pansy! Por hoje pelo menos!

¬ Pra quê? Pra o meu marido passar a noite pensando em outra? Ou pra você ir...

¬ Pansy, eu preciso disso! Você não pode evitar! Você sempre soube que eu a amava!

Os olhos de Pansy se encheram de lágrimas, que escorrem de imediato. Ela enxuga com as costas da mão e vai embora correndo.

A cena entristece Draco. Gostava da companhia de Pansy, confiava e gostava dela. Como amiga, quase uma irmã.

Mas não podia perder tempo com isso.

Avistou Ginny saindo dali. Precisava entregar o bilhete. Correu para não perde-la de vista. Pediu para um moleque de rua. Apontou a ruiva e lhe pagou mais 5 mil liras.

Agora a sorte estava lançada. Mas precisava segui-la, precisava ver como ela estava.

Se não desse certo ele sabia que era o fim. Ela era tudo para ele. Ele tinha medo de perder tudo.

Ginny e Colin saíam com o retrato. Então ela teve um bom presságio. O moleque lhe entregou o bilhete. Então ela o viu. Sentado na fonte Bernini. Os olhares se encontraram.

¬ Colin! Você precisa ir até o hotel! Alguém nos saqueou! Por favor, eu não quero ir!

¬ Sim, eu entendo que não queiras, mas tem certeza?

¬ Sim. Pegue um táxi e vá. Te encontro no hotel depois.

¬ Okay.

Então Colin tomou um táxi e saiu.

Ela queria correr para abraça-lo, para beijá-lo, para o fazer esquecer de tudo. Mas não podia graças a Lucius Malfoy. Aquele tirano! Não era justo! Ele já havia morrido na guerra depois de todos descobrirem que ainda estava vivo.

Ela saiu andando em direção ao teatro. Queria se distrair. Tentar não pensar muito em amanhã. Tinha perdido ele de vista. Amanhã o dia seria terrível. Ela não podia ir. Ele ia morrer se ela fosse. Porquê? Ah, Draco, Draco...Quando ela se deu conta, estava sentada dentro de uma tenda cigana montada na Sant' Aghese.

¬ Olá minha querida ¬ falou a cigana. Ela tinha longos cabelos cacheados, usava uma bata, uma pulseira barulhenta com pingentes dourados. Não via como era a saia, só que era verde clara. Provavelmente bem longa. A mulher retornou a falar:

¬ Eu sou Madame Nani Black. O que deseja saber?

¬ A senhora faz quiromancia? A arte de ler mãos?

¬ Mas é claro! Me dê sua mão.

Então a cigana começou:

¬ Sua vida é cercada de magia, nunca vi nada igual! É como se fosse uma bruxa! Que bobagem, isso não existe! Você vai ter muita sorte no amor. Mas não aqui! Em outro lugar, em outro plano. Você...corra! Tudo depende de você assistir Mario e Tosca. A peça já vai começar, corra!

Madame Nani Black a empurrou dali, esquecendo de cobrar as 10 mil liras pela consulta.

Ela correu. E não sabia que Draco já estava dentro do teatro. Ela comprou um ingresso. Escolheu um lugar entre um casal simpático e uma menina de uns 15 anos com uma amiga da mesma idade.

Ela se distrai com a peça.

Tosca. Tosca, que assegura a Mário que ele não será executado. Apenas parecerá que sim. Uma execução simulada. Com balas de festim. Ele deve fingir que está morto...

Eles o colocam diante das muralhas do Castel Sant' Angelo.

¬ Come è bello il mio Mario!

Depois atiram, e Mario cai no chão.

¬ La! Muori! Ecco un artista!

Cobrem-no com um casaco, e Tosca observa tudo á distância. Ela está feliz...

¬ O Mário, non ti muovere...

Os soldados de afastam...

¬ Ancora, non ti muovere...

Agora não dá mais para ver os soldados, e Tosca corre para o seu amado.

¬ Presto! Su, Mario! Andiamo! Andiamo! Su!

Mas Mario não se levanta. Scarpia a enganou. Tosca ajoelha-se ao lado de seu amado. Aterrorizada, ela vê sangue escorrendo de suas mãos.

¬ Mario! Mario!

Então ela arranca o casaco que o cobria.

¬ Morto! Morto!

Ela se atira sobre ele.

¬ O Mario! Morto? Tu? Così? Finire così? Così?

E Tosca se joga da torre.

¬ Avanti a Dio!

Melodramático. Mas verdadeiro. A vida é melodramática. Somos levados para um conto de fadas. Ah Draco, nós vivemos. Não é fantástico? Mas a vida é breve demais. De repente, somos novamente arrancados uns dos outros.

Todos levantam e aplaudem. Então ela repara no loiro a sua frente. Eles estavam tão perto e ele não morreu. Ela toca seu ombro. Se sente eletrizada. Ele também. Ele olha pra trás.

Ela já saiu correndo. Estava mais do que feliz. Porque ela ia. Porque ela ia falar, beijar, abraçar Draco.

Porque a vida voltou a fazer sentido.

**Nota da Beta/Digitadora temporária:** então pessoas! Aqui é a Cris, postando pra miguxa Bia. Ela ainda está com problemas e não vai poder responder as reviews, mas ele pede que vocês dêem seus votos nas reviews desse capitulo: e aí, vcs querem um final feliz ou triste? Dêem suas opiniões! Ah, e mais uma coisa: se vcs encontrarem algo meio sem nexo nesse cap, a culpa é minha, viu? é que a bia me deu o cap. escrito à mão, então pode ser que eu tenha entendido alguma coisa errada e digitado assim... bom, só digo uma coisa: o proximo cap ta fodástico! (isso que eu só ouvi resumidamente, imaginem como vai ficar escrito...)

Então é isso, deixem reviews, please! e não esqueçam de votar! XD


	12. EpilogoO fim de tudo

Ginny acorda..Ela esta feliz.Ela vai ver Draco..não sabe o que fazer para passar o tempo.Decide primeiro falar com Colin.Ela o deixou falando sozinho ontem a noite.

-Colin..precisamos conversar..

-Fala Ginny –Ele falou meio zangado-

-Puxa Colin...ontem..ontem Draco me mandou uma carta,um bilhete e..

-O Malfoy?E vc fez o que? Se jogou nos bracos dele como uma vadia de estra.. PAFT

Ginny meteu a mao na cara dele

-Colin,eu não sou obrigada a escutar as merdas que vc fala pq daqui a algumas horas eu vou estar com Draco de novo.Licenca.

E saiu.Ela não precisa mais fingir que era feliz.E ponto. Entao saiu,para ser feliz de vdd.

Meio dia.Draco chega lah.ele esta esperando td de bom acontecer.Ele vai te-la de volta em seus bracos.

11 horas.Ginny ainda tem uma hora.Ela vai caminhar um pouco.

Meio dia e quinze

Meio dia e meia

Meio dia e quarenta e cinco

Ginny olha para o relogio da praca.São 12:45.Mas no seu relogio são 11:45.Ela pergunta para o padre proximo a igreja.Ele explica que eh horario de verao.

Quase uma hora.Draco passa rente ao arcanjo.Entao tira a faca da bainha.Esta cheio ed forca e de decisao.Ele consegue sozinho.Nao eh o imperador adriano.Nao precisa da ajuda de escravos para morrer

Primeiro ele corta os pulsos.Depois crava a lamina em seu peito abaixo do coracao.A imagem de Ginny vem a sua um pensamento.Uma boa lembranca.A ultima.

Ginny chega correndo a arena.Ela tem um mau presentimento

Ela ve como a multidao se aglopmera embvaixo de sao miguel arcanjo

Ela abre um caminho.Porqeu ninguem me deixa passar?

um guarda.O que esta acontecendo?dois guardas.Onde esta Draco?e um policial

Estao curvados sobre um homem

-Morto signore,morto

Ginny ajoelha-se diante dele

Levante,Draco!Voce nao esta me ouvindo?Levanta!

Ela se joga sobre ele

-Draco,pelo amor de merlin!

Entao Colin fala

-Ele esta morto Ginny,vem

Ela olha pra ele com absoluta friexa.Fixa e friamente.

-Acabou,Ginny.Vem

Ela se desvencilha dele

-Ainda nao,na verdade ainda nao

Agora ela incorpora totalmente seu papel.Alguma coisa parece ergue-la.Ela sabe o que tem que fazer.Ela estudou seu papel.Ela sabe o que tem que fazer.Sabe o libreto de cor e salteado

Ela corre ateh o terraco e sobe no parapeito

-Ginny ,o que vc esta fazendo?Pare Ginny,vc esta louca?

-Avanti a Dio!

E,entao,ela se deixa cir e se precipita sobre a ponte Santàngeloo e a margem do rio tibre

E as cortinas sao fechadas

agora,soh restao os bastidores

-Venha Ginny,falou uma moca ruiva,parecida com ela.Venha.Vou te levar para um lugar seguro.Vc vai se sentir melhor.

-Quem eh vc?

-Meu nome eh Cris.Mas pode me chamar de anjo.

Ginny acorda.Ela esta deitada numa ampla cama de casal.Boceja e ve um anjo.Não,não era um anjo,ela estava doida.Mas era loiro e tinha os olhos azuis.Ela o achava familiar.Não conseguia lembrar de muita coisa.Entao tudo veio correndo pela sua mente.Ela aprendendo a andar na toca,ela brigando com rony,ela montada em uma vassoura no primeiro ano.Ela na camara secreta no segundo.Ela com quinze anos no largo grimnauld e ela em hogwarts com 16.Ela fingindo ser outra pessoa.Ela e Draco no dia da Sala Precisa.A briga com Lucius.Lagrimas.A guerra.O casamento com Colin.A carta de Draco.Draco morto.Ela morta.

-Ola minha flor.Eu sabia que vc vinha.

Ela caiu em si.Era Draco com seus olhos azuis acionzentados a fitando,o cabelo loiro platinado caindo sobre os olhos.A boca perfeita que ela já tinha tantas vezes beijado mostrando um sorriso sincero.

-Draco?

-Eu estou aqui.

-Mas,eu pensei que..

-Acertou.Sim,eu morri.Vc tambem.O seu caso foi igualmente serio,traumatismo craniano.-E deu um belo sorriso de novo.

-Mas entao como..

-Aqui.E o lugar para onde vao as almas que não mereciam ter partido.As almas que morreram por uma boa causa.As almas que mereciam viver eternamente.

-Eu estou no ceu?

-Não exatamente.Vc esta em outro mundo.Um mundo povoado por boas almas.Aqui não esxiste o preconceito.Não existe dor.Não existe magoa.Não existe sentimentos ruins.Aqui domina o amor.Eu esbarrei ate com Romeu e Julieta quando esta vindo para ca ;D hauhaheua

-Isso quer dizer que..que nos estamos livres daquele mundo?Que poderemos ser felizes para sempre?

-A frase eh meio muito clichê,mas eh literalmente isso.Para sempre.

E com essa frase,ele terminou com a sua explicacao,lhe dando um beijo longo,demorado e apaixonado.


End file.
